


Stay

by elletromil



Series: Come Back (Home) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Still an agent Eggsy, Unhappy Ending, retired harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: They nearly walk by without seeing the other, the only reason they do in the end is because Eggsy has to suddenly sidestep a wandering child and would have tripped on his own feet if it wasn’t for the hand shooting out and righting him at the last moment.He turns around to thank the stranger only to realise that a stranger the man is not, even if he’s barely recognizable from the last memory he has of him.After Poppygeddon, Eggsy stayed a Kingsman agent but Harry decided it was time for him to retire. Which also meant going halfway across the world and cutting all ties with his previous life. They never thought they would meet again.Of course they do.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> I once saw [these pics](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/157848515123) of Colin Firth and was attacked by the idea of a Harry Hart who had retired from Kingsman and cut ties with his old life entirely, deciding to go live on the other side of the world. And then a year later or so, Eggsy, who is still a Knight, meets him by chance at the end of a mission and what I’ve written in this fic happen… And more :3 Because yes of course, this is a verse. The  **Come Back (Home)** verse
> 
> Besides that, the only thing you need to know is that when we first started discussing this, we had of course, not seen the sequel since it would only come out months later. So at first it was supposed to be an au. Now, it’s tied to the sequel in that most of the events of TGC happened except Eggsy’s relationship with Tilde because while I love Tilde, there’s no place for her in this particular story.
> 
> This verse really has been a long time coming and if it wasn't for the combined fact that I wanted to write it for Britt's birthday and that I suddenly found the perfect song to write it to, I don't know if it would have come to life.
> 
> I also want to give Red a huge thank you for all the help she gave me. She is the absolute best and this wouldn't be as good as it is without her.

They nearly walk by without seeing the other, the only reason they do in the end is because Eggsy has to suddenly sidestep a wandering child and would have tripped on his own feet if it wasn’t for the hand shooting out and righting him at the last moment.

He turns around to thank the stranger only to realise that a stranger the man is not, even if he’s barely recognizable from the last memory he has of him.

Some of it is the beard and the eyepatch, but mostly, it’s how he’s dressed. No suit, not even nice trousers or cardigans. He doesn’t look  _bad_ , but instead of a gentleman, he gives off the impression of someone who just came back from a camping trip and wants to stay in that mindset.

“Harry…”

They must look pretty stupid, standing like this in the middle of the sidewalk and he hears some groans as people move around them, but he couldn’t care less.

“Eggsy,” the way Harry says his name makes him shiver like it always did.

Before either of them can say anything more however, they’re interrupted by the angry muttering of a passerby.

“C’est sûr que le milieu du chemin c’est la meilleure place où s’arrêter.”

By the time either of them react, the passerby is already long gone, but the moment is well and truly broken. Eggsy might only have a passing knowledge of French, but even he can understand the gist of what was said. And even if he still doesn’t care, one look at Harry’s sheepish expression is enough to remind him that the man is still a gentleman even if he doesn’t dress the part anymore.

They walk a short distance until they aren’t blocking off anyone’s path, but it’s as if neither of them knows how to start again.

It should make him feel self-conscious, but Eggsy simply feels giddy. It’s been nearly a year since he last saw Harry and nearly the same amount of time since he’s had any news of him. Not that they haven’t tried to keep in touch, but spy work is busy work and now that Harry has retired, there are too many things Eggsy has to keep to himself.

“I hope I am not keeping you from doing anything urgent.”

He wants nothing more than to reassure Harry that he has all the time in the world for him, but he had unfortunately been about to take a taxi to the airport to catch his flight. Before he can say anything however, he hears the familiar  _click_ of someone logging into the specific frequency of his glasses.

“Galahad, it seems there was a mistake and that your plane only leaves tomorrow.”

He’s not stupid. He knows there is no way  _Merlin_ could have made this kind of mistake. But he knows better than to point it out, knows better than to thank him out loud for his meddling. He’ll bring him back a bottle of the good stuff instead.

“No nothing urgent. Seems I’m free until tomorrow. You wouldn’t know how I can pass the time, would you?”

“I might… Would you care joining me for dinner?” He words it like a question, but the arm he confidently offers Eggsy proves he has no doubt as to his answer.

Eggsy doesn’t waste time with words, just links his arm with Harry’s, pressing their sides together with a happy sigh.

They walk closer than should be appropriate, at least for gentlemen such as themselves, but as long as Harry doesn’t push him away, Eggsy’s going to take everything he can get.

Needless to say, Harry gives no indication of wanting any kind of distance between them.

*

They’ve left the gray of the downtown skyscrapers for the red bricks of townhouses and duplexes of a more residential area. It’s different from London of course, but close enough that Eggsy feels himself relax anyway.

He’s not a fool though. He knows that a big part of that is because he’s with  _Harry_ , the man always having been able to put him at ease even in the most dire of situations. But another part is because this feels like being  _home_.

Now, would he feel otherwise without Harry at his side? Probably, but it’s not something he wants to contemplate right now.

Harry leads him to a little cafe that’s away from the busy center of this particular neighborhood, but obviously still quite popular, at least with the locals. The tables on the little terrace are nearly all occupied as well as a handful inside, even if it’s during that weird time that is too late for lunch and too early for dinner.

Harry walks them inside where the air is blessedly cooler than right under the warmth of the late spring sun. The table they sit at is away from the rest of the clientele and Eggsy can understand why this cafe would be a favourite to many. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s obviously well taken for, with comfortable chairs and slightly mismatched tables. The walls are lined with photography, but it feels like they’re being exposed rather than being part of the decor. He recognizes some of the landscapes he’d seen during his mission and feels a pang of regret that he couldn’t take the time to appreciate them as much as the creator of the photographs obviously did.

Before he can continue his musings however, a waitress comes to greet them with a friendly smile. It’s entirely genuine, which could be strange, if not for the familiar way she’s speaking with Harry. Sure, he’s not the best in French, but he still can get by and pick up on tone, theirs fond and teasing as they exchange pleasantries.

“Et qui est ton jeune ami?”

“Karen, je te présente Eggsy. Eggsy, this is Karen.”

They shake hands and already he’s won over by the fact she doesn’t make any comment about his name.

They continue their conversation for a bit, in English this time, even if Eggsy makes an effort to use the little French he’s learned over the years. It turns out to be more than he thought, which really shouldn’t come as such a surprise. He’s got a knack for languages and the only reason he’s not fluent is because no mission has called for French in particular before.

“La même chose que d’habitude?” Karen asks in the end with a knowing smile and Harry nods, amused by what is clearly a little ritual between them.

“Deux fois, s’il te plaît.”

They’re left alone again, or at least, as alone as they can be in a public place.

But with Harry right in front of him, eye filled with a fondness that would leave him with shaky legs if he wasn’t already sitting, their little corner feels as intimate as Harry’s house had felt during their twenty four hours together a lifetime ago.

There is a lot he wants to say, a lot he wants to ask, but it’s like all words are lost to him. It would frustrate him, but Harry seems as incapable of speech as he is and for some reason, it’s oddly reassuring

“I missed you,” Eggsy says, breaking the silence. But it’s entirely unwillingly, the words leaving his lips before he’s even had the time to really think them.

He feels a blush creeping up his cheeks at Harry’s slightly shocked expression, even though it soon softens with affection, which doesn’t help at all with his blush.

“I’ve missed you too Eggsy.” The words aren’t whispered and he doesn’t look embarrassed, just incredibly fond. No, what makes Eggsy look away from too many emotions is having Harry cover his hands with his own above the table, the way he links their fingers together. It seems so simple, like it’s not something Eggsy has imagined doing more times than he dares to admit without ever having the courage to actually do it.

The moment is broken when Karen comes back with a teapot and cups, but Harry doesn’t let go, simply grinning smugly when she winks at them knowingly before leaving again.

When he feels him start to move, Eggsy clings to Harry, an irrational fear that he’ll just get up and leave seizing him, making it hard to breath.

“I’ll just take care of the tea before it over steeps.”

He feels a bit like an idiot and makes to let go immediately, but Harry simply refuses to release his right hand now, expertly serving them tea with only one hand. Gods, he had forgotten just how much of a show off he could be.

And just how much he actually loves him for it.

They’re still holding hands when he finally takes a sip, sighing in surprised contentment at how it tastes and feels just like  _home_.

“Fuck, that’s good.”

“They let me keep my own stash here since I’m a regular patron.”

He makes an inquiring sound, but his lips are still on the edge of the cup, gulping in the familiar scent like he can’t the hot liquid held within.

“I come here a few times a week. I’m not short on time to cook, but it’s hard to resist their good food when I live in the flat just above.”

The hint of loneliness when he says it implies that he comes here for more than just the food, but Eggsy respectfully doesn’t mention it.

Even though he wishes it could be otherwise, he’s accepted Harry’s decision to make a clean cut with his old life after Poppygeddon. Besides Merlin, he can’t think of anyone who deserves the peace more.

At the time, it had hurt of course. Still does. Mostly because it means Harry moved halfway across the world. That Eggsy couldn’t just come home from a mission and meet up with him.

But it was the choice that Harry made and it’s not Eggsy’s place to try and change his mind.

After all, staying would have brought its own difficulties, its own hardships.

The important thing is that he’s happy now.

Of that, Eggsy has no doubt, even after spending a mere hour with him. The knowledge fills him with a quiet contentment that acts like a balm for his aching heart.

He’ll never stop dreaming of the many lives they could have shared together, but he still considers himself lucky.

He won’t ever get to call Harry  _his_ , but it’s okay.

He had gone through a whole year thinking Harry was dead before his miraculous return among the living. To this day, he’s still not sure how he kept on going.

So between knowing Harry is spending the rest of his days as he pleases and visiting an empty grave, it’s kind of an easy choice for Eggsy.

Before he can think of the million of reasons he shouldn’t, Eggsy raises the hand he’s been holding on all along and bring it close to his lips so he can press a reverent kiss against Harry’s knuckles.

He hears Harry’s sharp intake of breath even over the blood that’s rushing through his ears and drinks in the way Harry’s cheeks turn slightly pink. It feels like a reward for his daring gesture and he doesn’t even try to stop grinning.

“I was thinking-” Harry tightens his grip lightly before continuing, as if he too fears the moment will slip through his fingers if he’s not careful enough, “- I was thinking, you could sleep there tonight, if you don’t have any other arrangements.”

He doesn’t have any and they both know it, or at least, Harry must strongly suspect it, but it doesn’t stop Eggsy from answering.

“I’d like that. A lot.”

It’s a good thing Karen comes back with their order in that exact moment and that the crepe looks absolutely  _delicious_.

Because if it hadn’t been for that, he’s sure Harry would have forgone food entirely and dragged him to his flat so that he could devour  _him_ instead.

*

From what he’s seen between the heavy kisses they’ve exchanged on their way to the bedroom, Harry’s flat is pretty nice. A huge living room that’s been divided into a dining room too. A kitchen that seems well furnished. He even thinks he’s seen another door towards the front of the flat that could very well open to a home office.

Quite frankly though, he doesn’t really care about any of it.

What’s important is Harry’s skin under his fingers and his moans in his ears, two things he cannot get enough of.

If it hadn’t defeated the purpose of taking a shower after round four, he would be tempted to see if they can get a sixth round in before sleeping and trying out for morning sex, but even he doesn’t have that kind of stamina. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry does. Not after tonight.

And anyway, if he’s being completely honest, he doesn’t want to give up on their snuggling together.

He’s seen Harry lost to passion a lot in the last few hours, either in this very same bed or in the shower, when washing each other inevitably turned to teasing which in turn led to round five.

But a sleepy Harry, all warm and affectionate… That’s a new first and he wants to commit it to memory.

They’ve been exchanging soft kisses for what must be an hour already, mostly because Eggsy cannot get enough of the feeling of Harry’s beard against his skin. It’s still not a look he would have imagined on Harry in a million years, but that doesn’t make him any less handsome. And Eggsy will have some reminders of just how much he actually likes the beard left on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs for days to come.

But now, exhaustion after what can only be called a sex marathon is finally taking its toll on both of them.

He’ll fight sleep for as long as he can though, unwilling to waste even a second of his time with Harry.

Harry with his bed hair and without his eye patch. His milky white eye is still as blind as it was a year ago, but instead of reminding Eggsy of the ugly way they had left each other before Harry’s brush with death, it’s a reminder that Harry  _came back_. Even if he didn’t stay, even if he’s on the other side of the world, he’s still  _there_ , stubborn as ever.

He looks so relaxed now, not so much vulnerable as  _open_. He’s not hiding anything from Eggsy now. He’s stripped down out of his armor and shed all of his masks.

Here, in this quiet moment seemingly out of time itself, he’s simply  _Harry_.

With gentle fingers Harry starts brushing the lines of his face, his touch feather-like. It could be sensual, but Eggsy rather feels like something precious and cherished than the object of Harry’s desire.

Not that he doubts he is all of these things to him.

It’s just that right now, Harry sees him just as Eggsy sees Harry.

Right now, they are simply two men in love.

Harry’s fingers hover above his lips and Eggsy doesn’t resist the temptation to kiss the tips, to lean into the contact.

They haven’t talked since they’ve come back to bed after their shower and there’s still a lot he wants to say, but he knows that right now, were he to open his mouth, there would be only one thing that would leave his lips.

_Come back home with me._

But he can’t do that to Harry. He can’t ask him to abandon the life he’s built for himself. Eggsy’s many thing, but selfish isn’t one of them. He can’t ask someone to make a sacrifice he himself is unwilling to make.

Harry’s other hand trails up his arm, tugging gently until Eggsy is lying half on top of him, head tucked under his chin. Before he can let go however, Eggsy grabs at his hand and links their fingers together. In their little cocoon of warmth and affection, he can feel himself losing the battle against sleep, but even then, he wants to hold onto the moment, hold onto Harry.

Morning and the end of this dream will come too soon.

He closes his eyes against the prickle of tears and if Harry feels them rolling over the skin of his throat, he doesn’t say anything.

Much like Eggsy pretends he cannot feel the silent word Harry’s lips are forming against his temple.

_Stay._

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the french
> 
> “C’est sûr que le milieu du chemin c’est la meilleure place où s’arrêter.”
> 
> “Sure, the middle of road is the best place to stop.”
> 
> “Et qui est ton jeune ami?”
> 
> “And who’s your young friend?”
> 
> “Karen, je te présente Eggsy.”
> 
> “Karen, meet Eggsy.”
> 
> “La même chose que d’habitude?”
> 
> “The usual?”
> 
> “Deux fois, s’il te plaît.”
> 
> “Twice, please.”


End file.
